


Making Ice Cream Out Of Snow

by SigmundPlexus



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Eva Rosalene, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lesbian Roxanne Winters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmundPlexus/pseuds/SigmundPlexus
Summary: What's more exciting than making something good into something better?
Relationships: Eva Rosalene & Neil Watts & Roxanne Winters, Eva Rosalene/Roxanne Winters





	Making Ice Cream Out Of Snow

All Dr. Roxanne Winters could think about before making 99 year old Ashley Johnson's dying wish of winning American Idol come true was how insulting her partner Dr. Robert Lin mocking her love of reindeer corn and candy pumpkins was, but after all she could think about was how the first ice cream she remembered tasting was made of snow from the tops of a mountain in Colorado. She wasn't the most psyched when she learned most of her patient's memories took place in Wyoming, and actually couldn't remember any memories that didn't take place in winter besides Billie first being praised by Lionel, Luke, and Katy, and Billie's imagined debut single that sounded like a mash-up of "A Moment Like This" and a song from a boy band Eva liked to play in the car Roxanne would love if she could just remember its name and forget its hook. Roxanne stayed up an hour after finishing a chapter of the book she had been reading nightly before sleep thinking of her earliest memory of being three years old, where she stayed with her aunt Rep. Melanie Kelly (D-Denver) in a log cabin during a road trip to Alaska. Her last thoughts before falling asleep that night were her dad lifting her up to watch Melanie stir the milk mixture and the snow, and her livelong love and lust for ice cream beginning that night after tasting a spoonful of homemade snow ice cream and chocolate sprinkles.

The next day she ended up spilling a milkshake on her white coat working at the Sigmund Corp. building while chatting with her aunt Melanie, who was now the governor of Kansas, on her two year old phone. While talking to her partner Neil Watts, Eva Rosalene noticed her walking around looking panicked with a strawberry-mint colored stain on her coat and put her clipboard down to help the other woman.

"You really love that pink and green milkshake." Eva told Roxanne, this technically the fourth time this week she'd seen her with a strawberry-mint milkshake. Roxanne smiled ear-to-ear at that remark despite the cold, damp, and sweet substance on her coat now having soaked through her pants, chilling one of her thighs.

"Hey, I'm the schadenfreude monarch of this workplace!" Neil shot, one hand cupped in front of his face like a megaphone and the other on his hips. "And the monarch of helping my employees, Rox."

"Do you want us to walk you to the laundromat or just give directions?" Eva asked.

"I'd be fine with just directions, but I want someone to talk to so I can get my mind off the freezing substance on my clothes, so I'd like being walked to the laundromat." Roxanne answered.

After they began to walk to the building's laundromat as a trio, they eventually split up because Neil suddenly remembered he had to retrieve something from his car, leaving Eva with Roxanne. A co-worker who'd since retired used to love calling them "the three musketeers" because they were all born in the same year in the same state, though Roxanne graduated a year later than Eva and Neil because she was born in November. She'd never admit it, but Roxanne was slightly jealous of the connection the other two had with each other because they were partners at work and went to high school together, making Roxanne feel close to a third wheel.

"Wait, something just hit me. What if there are no spare clothes in my size, Eva?"

"I'll be in trouble if I spill too, because you told me after I lent you my cardigan last month that we wore the exact same clothing size."

"Well, I suppose." were the words uttered by Roxanne before she entered the laundromat, locked the door behind her, and realized after she'd changed out of her soiled clothes that her worry had come true and her best bet for slacks would be a pair three sizes too large. Taking her ID off her coat and onto a spare white coat that was slightly loose on her shoulders, she also realized pants were possibly the worst clothing item to have be too large if you didn't have a belt, but there were no spare belts in the laundromat because they weren't considered essential clothing for employees.

 _"u have a spare belt?"_ Roxanne texted to Eva, not that it really mattered which co-worker gave her their belt because those were highly adjustable accessories. All she needed was a response, and before she could text Neil or Robert, she got one.

 _"No, but I think I can still help you out, be there in a minute."_ was the quickly sent but punctual-as-could-be message Eva sent, Roxanne jumping into the air after she saw it. Roxanne then remembered the split second before she hit the ground that her pants were falling off and slipped on the fabric surrounding her feet when she was no longer in the air. There was thankfully no crunch sound, but the pain when her right knee slammed on the ground was still enough to make her yelp.

"Oh cucumbers, Roxy! Can you unlock the door or do I need to get the emergency key from the secretary?"

"It's fine, just a bump." Roxanne spoke before noticing the warmth flowing out of her eyes from her cheeks to her jawline and adding the words "Actually, I'll unlock the door!"

When Eva saw the door open after hearing the lock turn, her eyes were drawn not to Roxanne's Animaniacs print underwear or lesbian pride knee socks but instead to the redness on her right knee.

"On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain, Roxy?"

"About a three, I know this pain, I just need rest, ice, compression, and elevation at home for an hour or two and I'll be fine. I'll call an Uber, use the elevator and ramp instead of stairs when I leave here, and just go home because I'm an hour away from clocking out anyways."

"Okay, Roxy-" Eva started before having what she wanted to say cut short by Roxanne's hand on the back of her neck, touching her skin through her impractically long hair.

"Thank you, Eva. You're a beautiful friend!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Can I please have something to hold up my pants?"

"Oh, of course!" Eva said before taking off the three-foot long scarf she had wrapped around her neck, Roxanne taking it out off her hands and tying it around her waist to prevent her pants from falling down. Eva then exchanged a warm look with the other woman before waving goodbye and walking down the hall because Neil had just texted her for help because he'd just spilled something on his laptop. Thankful as could be for the favor Eva had done for her, Roxanne caressed the fabric of the scarf - which was the same shade of blue as Roxanne's eyes, coincidentally - before telling the secretary after a hundred painful steps that she was clocking out early and promised to make up the hour of work she would miss before next month.

After that, Roxanne expected to use mini chocolate bars when other people would use Tylenol to relieve the aching in her knee. What she didn't expect was to spend the day at work tomorrow finding out that she liked Eva romantically.

At first it was just random thoughts of the two of them reenacting scenes involving the beta couple from her favorite graphic novel series. She expected they'd just come and go, like thoughts of getting out of her car and smashing the truck in front of her during traffic jams. She'd always thought Eva was attractive, smiling a bit inside when she saw a photo of her from last pride month in front of a striped flag featuring the colors pink, purple, and blue. She started to recognize there was something there that wasn't there before in her mind when she saw a fifteen year old photo of Neil with his arm around Eva, and felt the most powerful twinge of envy she'd felt in years. It didn't help that on that day, Eva and Neil happened to be off working to grant the dying wish of the director of a romantic movie the three of them watched together last year because it was released in their birthyear and Neil's uncle was the lead actress's ex-boyfriend.

Not wanting her envy to become stronger than her gluttony. Roxanne decided to try to remove the thoughts of jealousy she had towards Neil. Her goal was eventually achieved when the next day she was too focused on fantasies about Eva involving holding hands and kissing to focus on the conversations she had to have with Rob that day because he was her work partner, let alone feel any envy towards Neil.

Roxanne knew others thought of her as womanchild, but was never bothered by it because she knew the difference between benign childlike behavior and malignant childlike behavior. Being judged because she was a thirty-something who preferred milkshakes to cocktails and wore t-shirt dresses with Care Bears on them on her days off never bothered her, because she knew it was a terrible idea to ever stop doing something harmless that made her happy just because most people thought it was "babyish". However, after defensively snapping at a friend from outside work because he merely suggested she might've been infatuated with Eva like a middle schooler becomes infatuated with their first crush, she became concerned constantly telling friends about her dream wedding with Eva, after barely mentioning her to them at all just a week ago, was immature in a truly bad way.

Eva on the other hand, seemed like the Sigmund Corp. building could be on fire and she'd maintain her composure. What you have to be to stay sane while working with Neil or not, she was focused on her work and never slacking off when it came to making the dying wishes of seniors come true. Some called her an ice queen, and even though her closest co-workers Neil and Roxanne disagreed, they both still felt like she kept them emotionally distanced from her. They both knew she cared about them much more than the average co-worker when she invited them to a private holiday party a while back, an event Roxanne found herself thinking about more and more. The party consisted of Eva, her work partner Neil, Roxanne, Eva's sister, brother-in-law, and nephew, and Eva and Neil's most recent client's former care-taker and her two children. Thinking about that party a few days after she started feeling romantic love for Eva, Roxanne suddenly remembered Traci, mother of one and sister of Eva, asking her single sister if she'd rather find herself under the mistletoe with Roxanne or Neil in the playful way siblings seem to love asking each other embarrassing questions. This happened when Traci must've thought they were both out of earshot, considering it coincidentally happened when Neil had left the room to feed his virtual pet - something Roxanne thought was probably code for a smoke break - and Roxanne was in the bathroom to wash chocolate out of her hair.

 _"Eva, supposing you were under the mistletoe at a Christmas party at work, would you rather have the person in front of you be Neil or Roxy?"_ she recalled Traci asking Eva, suddenly remembering what she said word-for-word.

 _"Oh, well, I think, I might... I'd maybe-"_ was what Eva uttered something along the lines of. Then Traci told her she didn't have to answer her question if it made her uncomfortable, and she was just curious about her relationships with them because you wouldn't invite just any co-worker to a small Christmas part.

_"Roxy for sure, she's less annoying... and her lips would probably taste like cotton candy or ice cream."_

Remembering those words made butterflies come alive in Roxanne's stomach, her feeling the sides of her face warm up like an electric blanket as she watched her reflection's face change color. She nearly dropped her hairbrush in the sink.

Then, when Roxanne had lost her folder and couldn't find it in lost and found, she texted several co-workers - including two interns and a janitor - to help her find it. It was Dr. Eddie Doyle who first tried to help her, but he could only spend a few minutes helping his co-worker before leaving unexpectedly to help a friend with no family who's car had broken down. so then Roxanne was being helped by Eva instead. Despite trying her best not to be distracted because she knew how important finding her notebook was, Roxanne still didn't object when Eva suggested they take a break and look at the butterfly garden Sigmund added to reduce employee stress.

"Roxy, do you know what I think whenever I go here?" Eva inquired as she sat on a swinging bench, Roxanne standing across from her trying to get a butterfly to perch on her index finger.

"How you wish there was a jellyfish tank here?" Roxanne answered, causing Eva to laugh while nodding her head to tell Roxanne that her guess was correct.

"You know me so well... what do you wish for?"

"For you and me to... see a merry-go-round added here!" is what Roxanne told Eva, still a true statement after her awkward almost confession because she would love for something like a merry-go-round or Ferris wheel to be added to the butterfly garden. Some would definitely call that childish, but the point of this place was giving employees somewhere to destress.

"Or a Ferris wheel." Eva added.

"Oh really, cool!" Roxanne said before getting bored with waiting for a butterfly to perch on her finger, and sitting criss-cross applesauce near a koi pond and deciding it would be fun to try watching the fish.

To get closer to the other woman, Eva walked over to the fountain and knelt next to her.

"Oh look, there are snails on the rocks over there!" Roxanne exclaimed, pointing at the small creatures she saw.

"Aww, cute." Eva said before reaching out to hold Roxanne's hand.

"How cool is it that this garden has butterflies, koi, and snails?" Roxanne said as she took Eva's hand. A moment where no words were spoken followed, though there wasn't true silence as the waterfall in the fountain behind them still flowed and the two women both took deep breaths.

Butterflies flew past them, Eva noticing first and then Roxanne, both of them turning their heads to the right. Roxanne smiled before turning her head back forwards as Eva continued to look to the right, before leaning forwards. Roxanne then leaned back, Eva waiting for her to look to the left before moving her arm to steady herself and kissing Roxanne on the lips.

"Oh cabbages, I'm so sorry!" Eva shouted after pulling away after she felt Roxanne beginning to fall back towards the ground in surprise, putting her arms around Roxanne to steady her. "...Do you want to continue?"

Fighting the urge to instantly return to the kiss, Roxanne held Eva's hand and looked her in the eye before speaking.

"Eva, that was the best moment of my life, and I would never drink a milkshake again and throw away all my ice cream for the chance to kiss you again!"

Eva taking the first move was a very pleasant surprise for Roxanne, and that's why she happily kissed back when Eva got back to kissing her. Ashley's imaginary American Idol victory song playing in her mind, Roxanne held Eva close as their right hands clasped each other, Roxanne's free left hand playing with Eva's hair while Eva's caressed Roxanne's back.

"Please be my girlfriend, Roxy." Eva asked after the kiss had ended, her left hand now on Roxanne's shoulder.

"Of course, those kisses blew the ones the girlfriend before you gave me out of the water and into space!"

Having to put her arms around Eva's back to prevent her from collapsing from laughter after that remark, Roxanne stood up and gave one last look to the snails and koi in the artificial pond before turning towards the exit of the butterfly garden. Eva then stood up, took her girlfriend by the hand, and continued helping her find her lost folder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun for me to write, the way these two interact in the minisodes is so sweet to me!


End file.
